The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors having an enhanced jack interface.
In electrical systems, there is increasing concern for preserving signal integrity as signal speed and bandwidth increase. One source of signal degradation is crosstalk between multiple signal paths. In the case of an electrical connector carrying multiple signals, crosstalk occurs when signals conducted over a first signal path are partly transferred by inductive or capacitive coupling into a second signal path. The transferred signals produce crosstalk in the second path that degrades the signal routed over the second path.
For example, a typical industry standard type RJ-45 communication connector includes four pairs of contacts defining different signal paths. The RJ-45 plug and jack designs are dictated by industry standards and are inherently susceptible to crosstalk. In conventional RJ-45 plug and jack connectors, all four pairs of contacts extend closely parallel to one another over a length of the connector body. One pair of contacts is also split around another contact pair. Thus, signal crosstalk may be induced between and among different pairs of connector conductors. The amplitude of the crosstalk, or the degree of signal degradation, generally increases as the frequency increases.
At least some RJ-45 jacks include features that are intended to suppress or compensate for crosstalk. The shortcomings that are inherent in jacks such as the RJ-45 can be expected to become more serious as system demands continue to increase. It would be desirable to develop a connector that is designed to minimize internal crosstalk at the outset rather than to correct for crosstalk after the fact.